The K01 Award will prepare the candidate for a career as an independent investigator in psychiatric genetics with an expertise in using research strategies that bring together the methods of genetic epidemiology and bioinformatics. The proposal will build on the candidate's background in genetic epidemiology and provide him with the opportunity to develop skills in bioinformatics as well as learn molecular genetic methods. The training plan will focus on formal mentorship in a collaborative research environment and coursework. Co-Sponsor Dr. J. Raymond DePaulo, the director of the Affective Disorders Genetics Research Group and Chair of the Department of Psychiatry at Johns Hopkins, will advise the candidate on conducting genetic research in psychiatric disorders. Co-Sponsor Dr. Giovanni Parmigiani, Co-director of the program in Bioinformatics in the Department of Biostatistcs at Johns Hopkins, will advise the candidate on using statistical genetic and bioinformatic methods. A team of consultants with expertise in different aspects of genetics research will provide additional guidance. Dr. Jonathan Pevsner will assist with practical applications of bioinformatics, Dr. Dimitrios Avramopolous will assist with the use of molecular genetic techniques, and Dr. Aravinda Chakravarti will consult on leading multi-disciplinary research of complex genetic disorders. During the first two years of the project, the candidate will take courses to fulfill the requirements of a Master's of Health Science in Bioinformatics and a two- week hands-on course on molecular genetic laboratory techniques. The training program will be enhanced by a research plan that aims to use novel methods of statistical genetics and bioinformatics to identify candidate genes in a promising region of linkage on chromosome 8q24 and to test these genes for association with Bipolar Disorder. The research plan will take advantage of family samples that have been collected under the direction of Dr. DePaulo and build on previous studies of these families by the candidate. The training and research plans of this proposal will provide the groundwork for the candidate to achieve his long-term goal of helping to elucidate the genetic contribution to complex psychiatric disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable]